SasuNaru Vday Fiasco
by elloshort
Summary: Sasuke can't get a mission Valentine's day, so he askes Naruto for help to save him from...FANGIRLS! SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Umm...Hi... Well anyways this is my new story, in honor of Valentine's day. Yup, I have a V-day fic just like the other hundreds of people who posted one up. It's a 3 part story in which I will put the rest up after I go to school. So... Umm... Enjoy?

* * *

SasuNaru V-day Fiasco

By: elloshort

(WooHoo!)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I _Unfortunatley _DO NOT OWN Naruto. It belongs to that genius Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Naruto can I stay here tonight?" asked Sasuke in a rush. 

"Eh?" he stared at the Uchiha.

Naruto was confused. First of all the Uchiha was at his apartment at 11:57 pm February 13th. Second, The Great Uchiha, whom was currently 16, was asking to spend the night. Something was fishy.

"Why? Why do you want to stay here in my _little_ apartment, when you have that _huge _ass mansion?" he asked the raven.

"Please Naruto. Can I stay here for tonight and tomorrow?" he asked.

Naruto just stared at the Uchiha for like a good two minutes. The Uchiha got frustrated.

"Naruto! I don't have time. Please let me in." he yelled while activating his Sharingan.

That frightened Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha was…begging? Well more like pleading.

"Fine." Naruto said while he stepped aside to let the Uchiha in and closed the door. He heard an audible sigh.

"So?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"So what?"

Naruto glared.

"Do you want to tell me wha—" but was stopped when he heard the ENTIRE female population scream "Sasu-kun!"

Naruto's eyes grew big. He hurriedly went to the window. "WTF?!" he mouthed.

There were hundreds of girls, old ones, young ones, fat ones skinny ones. Konoichis and… wait a minute! A few GUYS too. They were all headed in the direction of the Uchiha mansion.

Naruto tried to step back, but accidentally bumped into Sasuke who was looking at the mob from over Naruto's head.

"Hn…There's a lot less this year." He said contemplating out loud.

Naruto's eyes widen. _"Less this year? There's about 300 people!" _he thought.

"Why are they going to your house, teme?" Naruto asked. He had to know.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, with an 'Are you that much of an idiot?' face, but after 20 seconds of no responses from the blond, Sasuke just sighed and tried to explain.

"Every year since I was twelve, at exactly midnight, people tend to have the delusion that I want to be their stupid Valentine. And since nearly getting pulled apart by those…those… animals, I've taken a mission during this time so they will stop bothering me. But this year, not one damn soul in this ENTIRE world needs a ninja today, so I'm stuck here…with you." He finished.

Naruto came out of his shock to say 'Oh.'. Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed off towards the blond's bedroom.

"Where are you going?" asked the confused blond.

"To your bed." He said without turning around.

"Eh?! And where am _I _suppose to sleep?" he huffed.

"You got a couch. Make yourself comfortable." He replied and closed and lock Naruto's bedroom door.

"What the hell teme?! I'll get you back. Believe it!" he said pounding on his door, trying not to break it.

He heard a loud 'Hn' and even though he couldn't see it, he knew the raven was smirking that famous grin.

* * *

**Inside my Head**

_Hiya! It's...6:37 am and it takes 5 minutes to walk to my bus stop in which I'm suppose to be at 6:40. So... umm... bye and review. (Runs out the house into the darkness)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Back from school, and OMG! I never knew so many people liked me or considered me a friend. I got a balloon, a whole bunch of these candy grams, random Valentines and COOKIES! Well, anyways. Read on._

* * *

Naruto walked towards the Uchiha mansion, where he saw a crowd of people waiting for Sasuke to show up.

"Ahem!" he said causing hundreds of eyes to look at him.

"Well if you're looking for Sasuke, he's at my apartment." He announced which caused hundreds of fangirls and boys to rush past him to his house.

"_That will teach him." _Naruto thought to himself, as he poofed himself to his apartment. He had to get his revenge back from when the Uchiha made him sleep on his couch.

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

Sasuke looked up when he sensed Naruto's presence. He saw the blond with a big grin.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and asked,

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Naruto kept on smiling.

"Oh, nothing." He said with a smirk.

"_WTF! Naruto just smirked at me. That dobe is up to something." _Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke got up and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pinned the blond to the wall and asked again.

"What did you do?" he said as he activated his Sharingan.

Naruto could help but grin his foxy smile.

"Well, in about 20 seconds your fan club will be here to ask you to be their Valentine." He said with fake sweetness.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and stuttered back.

"I can't believe you told them where I was!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well I can't believe you locked me out of MY own room, after I graciously let you sleep over." He hollered back.

"Is that why you said something? Is that why you ruined my life?!" he yelled.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha and started laughing.

"The Great Uchiha Sasuke is afraid of a few girls?" Naruto teased.

"No. I could care less, but Tsunade says I can't hurt them when they try to fight over me or try to rape me. Which means I can't defend myself without hurting an "innocent" civilian, which means I'll DIE!" he said darkly.

Naruto's eyes grew big at the last statement. The constant battle to get the Uchiha's love could really hurt Sasuke. Oh well.

Just then Naruto's door flew across the room. Both of the boys turned to see that one girl with superhuman strength had just punched the door open. Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him and jumped out of the window to start running, while Naruto started getting mad.

"What the hell! You're gonna pay for that!" he screamed at the mess of woman whom just had entered his small apartment.

He was sent a wave lust filled glares that just freaked the hell out of him. He slowly back upped but couldn't go far since the wall was there.

"Where is Sasuke?" the crowd said in an evil zombie type way, which totally freaked Naruto out.

The girl that opened the door went up to Naruto and raised him up by the neck.

"Where. IS. Sasuke?" she repeated slowly but deadly.

Naruto was about to pee in his pants. The girl looked so freakishly evil. He couldn't talk because he was currently suffocating through the girl's tight grip, so he pointed towards the window. The girl let go while she looked at the direction she was pointing at.

"Did he go out the window?" she said in the same evil voice.

"Y-yes." He stuttered, trying to get some air back in his system.

The girl walked towards the window and punched the wall surrounding it causing it to all fall out. Naruto's eyes grew big and he was getting angry. Hell, the bitch was destroying his apartment, but he wasn't gonna say anything. He wasn't that stupid to get killed.

They jumped out, followed by hundreds more, to find the Uchiha. Once they were all gone he was left with a huge problem. His apartment was open for the world to see.

Naruto sighed and went out to find his friends. He needed to find a place to stay for a while.

"Damn bastard and his superhuman fangirls." He muttered under his self and jumped out of what used to be his apartment.

* * *

_Did anyone eles get anything good for V-Day? Well anyways, the next chapter will be up in a hour, but check out my other fics and SasuNaru poems. Review for now!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kay. This is the last part of my story. Enjoy!_

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

"_Gurgle, gurgle."_

"_Hmm…Sounds like I'm hungry, which means…Ramen!" _Naruto thought happily as he jumped from roof to roof to Ichiraku's.

Naruto got there, ordered his Miso Ramen and began slurping his ramen. He sighed as he finished. For you see, all of his friends had Valentine day plans and were too busy being all lovey-dovey to pay him attention. Even Iruka was hanging out with Kakashi!

"_Wait! Maybe Sasuke will let me stay at is mansion. The girls are chasing him not me and it's because of his fan club I'm homeless right now." _He thought.

He got up, used his Free Ramen pass and left to find the bastard.

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

"_Damn him! That dobe. Argh!" _Sasuke thought angrily.

Sasuke was currently up against a wall with nowhere to go. He didn't have enough chakra to walk over the wall because he completely exhausted it all from running from those…those…fiends!

He could see in the near distance a crowd of his fan girls.

"TEME!" came a voice that sounded so much like…like…Naruto!

Sasuke whipped his head upwards to see the dobe jumping down from the roof to him.

"Naruto. You got help me." He said all panicky.

"Eh? Teme I need a place to stay. Your crazy fan club just ruined my apartment. T-teme what are you doing?" He complained as Sasuke hid behind him.

"Naruto just get me up to the roof." He almost pleaded.

"Roof? Why do you want to—"

"Roof now!" he screamed.

"Fine, Mr. I Can't Use My Own Chakra." He said as he walked up with Sasuke around his neck.

He got up there just in time, right before the fan club got there.

"Argh. Damn you Uchiha! Now I have no more chakra" he whined

"Sasuke-kun!" screamed a girl on the ground.

"Be mine Sasuke!" screamed several more women.

"No be my Valentine Sasuke!" screamed the rest as they started getting into fights.

"Sasuke choose!" screamed more.

"Yeah choose Sasuke-_kun!"_ screamed one annoyingly high-pitched girl.

Getting excessively irritated at the voices he yelled.

"Quiet!" he yelled and with that they all shut up.

"I don't want any of you!" he said.

The one superhuman girl came forward.

"Why?" she asked.

"_Damn, damn, damn. If I don't give them a good reason, they continue to chase me." _He thought.

"_Wait!" _he suddenly thought

"Because I…err… already have a valentine." He said.

The entire crowd just gasped.

"Who!" they all screamed at once.

"Umm…" he hadn't plan the idea all the way through. He looked around him and his eyes landed on Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Naruto started choking on air when he heard he was Sasuke's Valentine. The crowd busted out laughing.

"Whoo…you really had us going there." One of them said.

"It's True!" he yelled out causing Naruto to now choke on his spit.

"Yeah? Prove it!" the evil superhuman girl cried.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to the shocked blond, grabbed him by the waist, and planted one hell of a kiss on his lips. Naruto's eyes widen at the Uchiha and slowly closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss. The Naruto moaned into the kiss letting the raven have the opportunity to slip his tongue into the blonde's warm cavern. They fought for dominance but Sasuke ended up winning as he explored every crevice of the man's mouth, which unsurprisingly had a hint of ramen to it. They broke apart after 3 long minutes, both panting and Naruto sporting a flush.

Sasuke diverted his gaze from the sexy blond to the now silent crowd.

"Is that enough proof!" he cried.

The crowd broke from there temporary shock into hushed whispered. Naruto woke up from his daze to grow mad.

"B-bastard! What the hell did you do that for?" he pointed.

Sasuke looked back at him and rolled his eyes once more.

"I needed them to get off my back and besides…you weren't complaining." He said through his cocky smirk, which immediately shut the blond up.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he led the two down a ladder he found.

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

The started walking towards the mansion, when they heard…stampeding?

They turned around to see an even bigger crowd then the one chasing Sasuke earlier accept they were carrying signs and had t-shirts that said, "SasuNaru Lovers" and "Yaoi Lovers". Their eyes grew big and they started running.

"This is all your fault Sasuke!"

"Whatever." He said as the two ran off to find a place to hide.

Sasuke looked at his watch and it was…

"_Only 5 O'CLOCK!" _he thought in frustration because he had to keep this up for seven more friggin hours.

Oh how Sasuke hated Valentine's Day.

* * *

_Well, it's finished. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want some more SasuNaru stuff, check out my SasuNaru poems or my C2. Chemo!_


End file.
